


Here Comes the Flood

by feloniousjunk



Series: Doctor Who Drabbles [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Peter Gabriel (Musician)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Here Comes the Flood, Inspired by Music, Mild Horror, Peter Gabriel - Freeform, Telepathy, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feloniousjunk/pseuds/feloniousjunk
Summary: 100-word drabble featuring the First Doctor and Susan Foreman, inspired by the Peter Gabriel song 'Here Comes the Flood'.





	Here Comes the Flood

  Standing on the windswept clifftop, Susan watched the sun sink into the sea. That's when the voices started. It began as a whisper, but fast became an overwhelming howl - the cry of a billion unseen voices.  
  
  "Shut up!" screamed Susan. "Stop, please stop!"  
  "A planet of telepaths," her grandfather mused, wind whipping his white hair. "And like radio waves, when the night shows the signals grow."  
  "We have to leave," said Susan.  
  The old man scoffed. "We know nothing about these people. They could be perfectly friendly."  
  "You don't understand, grandfather," pleaded the girl. "They know we're here. They're coming."


End file.
